


You'll be Mine

by drugslut



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood Kink, Drugs, Gun Kink, Impact Play, Knifeplay, M/M, Painplay, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:49:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drugslut/pseuds/drugslut
Summary: Renjun is a pastel colored goody two shoes, whos tired of it all but won't stop or let himself fail in his senior year of high school. Jaemin is a transfer student who sees his younger self in the older boy and hates it. Determined to ruin the boys softness and innocence he invites him to a party and it all goes downhill from there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read tags. Twitter for more content: incubusjaem

Renjun is just a shy pastel colored boy. Not many friends, never been kissed, but has definitely dreamt about kissing boys in his class plenty. Not because he has crushes on them, no of course not they all want the same thing and most of them are straight anyway. He just wants to know what its like to be kissed and all he can do is imagine how different types of people do. He does have a favorite, someone he thinks is probably good at it. Jaemin.

Renjun has never actually talked to Jaemin before, so he doesn’t have a clue that the punk stoner kid and newly found bad boy of the school has his eye on him too. He finds the clumsy boy amusing, thinks he’s probably scared of his own shadow. Endearing is the best word he can find to describe it. He remembers when he was like that, just a soft innocent little angel. And he hates it.

He watches the way Renjun just doodles all through class from the window outside while he’s skipping, noticing how sometimes he’ll look up seeming out of it while staring at random guys. He sees how he always walks with his head down in the hallway not wanting to be noticed by anyone, or how he spends lunch under a big tree outside doodling some more everyday. Only one friend he’s ever noticed, a boy named Hyuck. Hyuck, while also having little friends, is much more outgoing. Dresses differently, more revealing, less innocent. He seems to do all the talking while Renjun just listens.

Jaemin just wants to know whats going on in Renjuns head. The older boy isn’t exactly mysterious just fascinating, he somehow makes him angry. He doesn’t seem to wanna be at school, doesn’t wanna talk to people. Isolated yet out in the open, its perfect. 

Figuring people out when you’re a transfer student that moves and gets kicked out of school all the time isn’t usually difficult and has started to bore Jaemin more and more. Whats the point of observing or even learning peoples names at this point when he’ll probably be suspended or expelled soon enough anyway? Granted, its his own fault for his violent behavior but Renjun is different, intriguing, and he thinks he has an idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Renjun gets up from his desk as the bell rings and heads out to his normal spot for lunch, he can see Hyuck already sitting there as he walks up. Except he’s talking to some whos face he can’t quite make out. As he gets closer, to a point he hoped he could see who it was, the boy leaves. 

Sitting down he tries to ask Hyuck what that was about, but instead of an answer he was met with being asked to go somewhere tonight. While pulling out his notebook he says sure but asks where first. When Hyuck says a party he immediately protests. 

“Junnie don’t you wanna make some kind of memories or lose your virginity or something before you leave high school? Its senior year.” Hyuck tries to convince him

“Why would I wanna go to a party full of drunk and presumably straight people that don’t like me sloppily making out and practically dry fucking on couches? Thats not memorable, its traumatizing. And i’ve never even kissed someone maybe I should try that before going straight to fucking.” Renjun insists

“Because you were invited, and he didn’t seem that straight” This makes Renjun look up

“Who didn’t seem that straight?” 

“The kid who was just over here before you asking if you and I wanna come to a party at his friends house tonight, I didnt get a name” 

“Okay fine.” He sighs. “I’ll go, but the first sign of some girl trying to hit on me or dry humping we’re leaving.” 

Hyuck gets up and starts jumping up and down like a kid that just won a carnival game. He starts rambling about the plans while Renjun half listens. ‘I’ll go get my stuff then meet at your place’ blablabla ‘make it to Incheon by 11’. 

“Wait” He interjects “It’s in Incheon?”

“Yeah he said thats where his friend lives i have the address right here. If we take the bus then the subway it should only take about an hour and a half” He smiles

“So i’m gonna have to carry your drunk ass home?” 

“Well you’ll probably be drunk too but he said they don’t want people driving so every can stay over if they want, I figured if it comes down to it we can just do that” 

“I will not be drunk, and staying at a strangers house isn’t exactly the best idea but whatever I guess” He goes back to drawing

“That is the most laid back statement you’ve ever made” Hyuck laughs as the bell for class rings

Both boys get up and part their ways, Renjun slowly heading through a small break in the buildings to get to the other side and head to his korean class, while Hyuck skips right into the main entrance to his dance class. 

Renjun likes this shortcut because it gives him a break from people, sometimes he just sits there for a few minutes since its secluded and he can just say he went to the bathroom for an excuse as to why he was late. He was still a good student despite his lack of focus, he never skipped class and never more than 5 minutes late. A goody-goody whos getting increasingly tired of it but still never stops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first two chapters just a little plot setup, starts getting good in chapter 3!   
chapters will also likely get longer soon.  
twitter for more content including nsfw/gore art and other aus/fics: @ incubusjaem


	3. Chapter 3

Lost in thoughts of how much he doesn’t wanna go to class he walks with his head down watching his feet, but not closely enough to see another foot slide out in front of his before he trips on it. Landing straight on his face he confusedly rolls over and is met with a boys face smiling above him. 

Muttering a “what the fuck” while holding his head and blinking to adjust his eyes he starts to make out who it is crouching over him. That boy. The one he imagined to be the best kisser around here, it’s Jaemin. What’s going on? Is all he can think before an arm shoots out and grabs him by the collar. In a matter of seconds he’s lifted off the ground and slammed against the concrete wall to his right. 

Between the now throbbing dizzy headache he has and the confusion of how fast everything is happening he didn’t notice the growing bulge in his pants. Not until he faintly starts hearing Jaemins voice. Was he talking this whole time? The words not registering in his head right away he takes a second before realizing what he said. 

“Is that a hard-on baby? Pain turn you on or something? Would’ve taken you for a prude if I didn’t know any better.”

“W-what? N-no why?” he tries to lie “Do you even know me?” It takes him a second to get a grasp on talking while trying to figure out what Jaemin is doing. 

Jaemin tightens his grip on Renjuns collar and comes closer. Renjun can feel his breath on his face as he begins to whisper.

“I know more than you think, I know you want me, and I know you’ll be mine” he almost growls 

With that he drops Renjun to the ground and walks off like nothing happened yelling a “See you around babe” as he turns the corner.

Renjun has so many thoughts and questions racing through his mind while just left there sitting in the dirt. It hits him that he has to be in class and its past his usual 5 minute rule. He scrambled up, grabbing a sweater from his backpack to tie around his waist and hide the semi in his pants that he’s convinced himself is purely from shock since he’s never been touched by another boy. Deciding to go to the nurses office to get something for the headache and so he can get a note to class he takes his time hoping he’ll be able to take the sweater off by the time he gets there. 

Babe? If he didn't know any better? Knows more than he thinks? What? Did he say other things before that he didn’t hear? Renjun can’t stop replaying it all. Exactly how Jaemin wants him, lost and unable to make sense of it all therefore unable to stop thinking about their little encounter and thats all Renjun does the rest of the day. He definitely couldn’t take off that sweater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little tease at whats to come?   
jaemin is clearly great at first impressions.  
twitter for more content including nsfw / gore art & more fics / aus: @ incubusjaem


End file.
